Ways to piss off Merlin and company
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: How do you bug Merlin and hid friends find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Uther

Constantly follow him around muttering made up words so He thinks you're doing a spell.

Bring him a frog and tell him its Arthur.

Ask him if he is such a great magic hunter why you can't you see the one Sorcerer in front of him?

If he questions you about 3 just smirk and walk away.

Pay Merlin to die his hair green.

Take the Dragon out of the dungeons

Pay someone to walk around in Black armor and tell him his Brother in law rose from the dead again.

Tell him Arthur is seeing Sophia agene and that they tried to elope.

Have Gwen and Merlin fallow him around singing Show tunes

Ask him if he is a little to attached to his Ward

A/N Remember to run really fast after doing any of these because he will probably wont to arrest You.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own Nothing

Arthur

Tell Arthur That Morgana is leaving him for Merlin

Point out how many timers his Man servant saved his ass

Forbid him from hunting by burning his crossbow

If he complains Bring up the Unicorn incident

Next time he is being an Ass Have Merlin turn him into one( A donkey people)

Next time he dates a random girl mention Sophia

Next time he acts like a tough guy mention how many times he's been pind down or knocked out By someone( Lancelot, Merlin , Valiant)

Point out Morgana Saved him from Valiant

Tell him how stupid it was to save Mordred

Right Arthur loves Gwen all over the castle ( This may also piss off Merlin)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Gwen

Tell her Merlin is seeing Morgana

Right a Fake love note from Lancelot asking her out a date then see what happens when she thinks he stood her up.

Ask her if knowing about armer makes her a tomboy

Give her a puppy and name it Arthur.

Tell her Merlin quit his job to get away from her

Cut all of Morgana's hair off well she is asleep and tell her Gwen did it

Put frogs in Gwen's bed

Cut holes in her favorite dress

Do something to Uther's favorite horse like paint it zebra color and blame it on Gwen

Next time she rambles tell her to see a speech therapist

A/N Not my Best but next one will be better Gwen was just hard to do. Merlin will probably be the last one I'll do But I'll take request on who my next victim will be. One episode miner correctors are an option to.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: own nothing

Gius

his herbs and other ingreadeance when he is not looking

2. Tell him the king is replacing him agene

3. Ask him how it feels to suck at sorcery

6. Ask him if he's fixed Merlin's head yet

7. magicly stick all his books to the sealing

8. Blame seven on Merlin

9. Tell Arther that Gius was going to drug him agene

10. Tell him whatever he's giving Morgana does not work because she is still having nightmares


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: own nothing

Morgana

Tell her Arthur is cheating on her with Gwen and Sophia

Ask her if she has any strange nightmares ever ten minutes

Ask her if the amount of time she spends alone with Uther is healthy

Pay Merlin to spike her water with whatever Gius used to drug Arthur.

Die all her cloths black

Pay Gwen to cut her hair when she is sleeping

Put food coloring in her bath water to turn her skin green.

Tell her her mad servant has a better love life then her

If she asked about number eight tell her you saw Gwen kissing Merlin in the hall way and you saw her kissing Lancelot in the village.

Tell her she will never find the right guy


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing

A/N :Sorry this took so long school was crazy

Nimueh

Ask her how it feels to be repeatedly owned by a teen ager

Tell her Uther knows about Merlin but doesn't care

Ask her how being struck by lightning feels

Tell her your eleven year old brother is a better sorcerer then her

Say a made up spell in another language so she thinks you cursed her

Burn all her spell books

Tell her Merlin is a much better sorcerer then her


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin

Stitch the word Buffoon onto all his cloths

Show a frog to Uther and say "look what Merlin did to your son"

Switch his magic book with a book entitled sorcery for dummies

Tell him Arthur is replacing him

Make him wear a dress

Tell him Gwen loves Arthur.

Tell him Murdered is planning to attack you with a pink bunny

Give Morgan a puppy name it Arthur

Tell Him Morgan is a better sorcerer

Bust him next time tries to perform surgery


End file.
